Eternal Love
by Tsukune Akashiya
Summary: A love between the two most unlikely couple that have gotten together because Sakura needed to be comforted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto, because if I did everything would be a harem for Naruto, and Sasuke would be dead already. Just for reference this will be a rated M fan fiction novel so if you are under the age of 18 read at your own caution. Just so you know this is a FF based primarily around Naru x Saku, there may be a little Naru x Hina somewhere in there later. Also Itachi is alive in this, but it is after the third great ninja war.

Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku's Ramen shop one late night alone because Kakashi was on another mission that made him leave the village for an extended period of time. 'Man there is nothing to do now a days, no more training to do, and everyone else is asleep by now, maybe I should just head back to my apartment, and go to sleep…' Thought to himself, but then he heard someone crying from around the corner which lead into a dead end. "I wonder who that is crying down in the alley way." Naruto wondered quietly because the alleyway was too dark to see anyone, but he was pretty sure it was Sakura from the sound of it. "Sakura-chan! Why are you back here crying all alone?" Naruto asked as he crouched down next to Sakura who would not look at him.

Sakura stopped didn't stop crying, but looked over to Naruto with a very sad look on her face. "Itachi just came and told me that Sasuke is dead! " Sakura said wailing before grabbing onto Naruto, and crying into his shoulder, and continued to wail. "Y- You were supposed to bring him back before anything like this happened Naruto!" Sakura said in between her sobs.

Naruto had never had to comfort someone emotionally so he had absolutely no idea what to do, but he remembered when he was younger Iruka-sensei used to pat him on his back when he was sad, so that's what Naruto did. "I tried, but obaa-san will not let me leave the village, up till now she had Yamamoto shadowing my every move just in case I tried to leave the village." Naruto said gently figuring that arguing, or yelling was not going to help the situation in any way shape or form.

Sakura looked up from Naruto's shoulder and into his eyes before speaking. "I know you did everything you could Naruto-kun, I am just very sad that we could not save him." Sakura said, sniffled a little bit, and smiled. "I thank you for being there when I needed you most, and for trying to accomplish an impossible task." Sakura said, and did something she would have never done before, and kissed Naruto deeply. "That is for being a best friend that I was too ignorant to realize was trying to help me, and all I ever did was beat you up." Sakura said in a small meek voice almost too small for Naruto to hear, but by a stroke of luck Naruto heard it.

Naruto just smiled lightly, picked Sakura up princess style, and started walking in the direction of Sakura's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

(I know the last one was rather short, and I am going to try, and do something about that so please bear with me, because I am using Microsoft Word 2010, but when I upload it, it has the same story, and everything, but when it is published it is significantly shorter than I expected.)

Naruto let Sakura down so she could unlock the door, but her hands were shaking so bad she could hardly hold the keys much less unlock the door. "Let me help there Sakura-chan." Naruto said gently, and wrapped his hands around Sakura's to help steady them while she unlocked the door. Naruto picked her back up, and walked over to the nearby couch that was in the living room. 'I swear I will find his killer, and avenge him!' Naruto thought to himself, which was also a silent promise to Sakura.

Sakura just started bawling into Naruto's shoulder once again, crying her eye's out. "Naruto-kun, I know it's not your fault that Sasuke is dead, it is his own downfall that he decided to try, and destroy the leaf village after killing Itachi." Sakura said in between sob's, and sniffles. "Remember when I said I loved you back in the village you were staying at with Yamamoto?" Sakura said looking up directly into Naruto's eyes, and waited for him to nod. "I was not joking when I said that, I love you, I have gotten over Sasuke, the reason I am crying over him is because he was a very good friend of ours." After Sakura said this she noticed that this caused a tear to streak down Naruto's face, but he remained the same.

Naruto nodded to all of this, he knew better than anyone that they had lost a good friend, and he had lost as best friend, Sasuke had even said that Naruto was his friend. "I was beyond surprised when you said those words which I had wanted to hear you say ever since we were added to team seven." Naruto said suppressing his own tears, because he was not about to break down in front of Sakura. "I love you to Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, and before Sakura could even gasp Naruto had his lips on Sakura's in a deep, loving kiss before separating a second later. "Sakura-chan I have wanted to do that for a long time, but you never gave me the chance to, and now I have something to tell you, remember when you, and Sasuke were sitting on that park bench, and it seemed as though he was about to kiss you after confessing his love to you?" Naruto sheepishly asked, and waited for Sakura to nod. "Well that was me transformed into Sasuke." Naruto admitted sheepishly, and did his trade mark grin a little.

Sakura felt like sending him through a wall, but she felt it was not the time or the place to do it. "I should kill you for that, but now is not the right time to do it, the truth is I liked you even back then, but I would have never admitted it." Sakura said with a light blush, before looking away meekly. "I didn't realize it back then, but something about you was just warm, and inviting, like a loving parent's hug. It seems to have gotten brighter as of late, I just want you to hold me here, and don't let go." Sakura said, and Naruto did not waste a second to take her up on that offer, and wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her as lovingly as he could without hurting her in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

*Here is chapter three, I probably will make one more chapter after this, before I wait a while, and let my mind come up with some new ideas for this fan fiction. If you have any dislikes about it I will take them into consideration, but flaming will not be tolerated. *

Naruto woke up the next day in Sakura's apartment, with Sakura lying next to him with her head comfortably placed on his chest. 'Wait what am I doing here?' Naruto thought to himself as he remembered why he was here, and what had happened last night. 'Oh yeah, I was here comforting Sakura-chan, and I fell asleep with her.' Naruto thought, and it brought a big smile to his face. 'I might want to go put her in her bed and leave before she wakes up, because she might kill me.' Naruto thought as he picked up Sakura lightly as to not disturb her sleep, and walked towards Sakura's bedroom, then put her down on her bed, then he was about to kiss Sakura, but he hesitated.

Sakura was actually awake, but she was pretending to be asleep to see if Naruto would try to kiss her, but to no avail. 'Baka if you are going to do it, you might as well do it now, I won't act asleep for much longer.' Sakura thought to herself, then sat up just enough to kiss Naruto before sending him flying out the front door, passed a startled Kakashi who just barely moved out of the way in time to not get hit by him, with a chakra infused punch. "Baka…" Sakura murmured to herself, and got out of bed.

Kakashi warily walked into Sakura's room scared for his life now, because what happened to Naruto could possibly happen to him. "What did our little knuckle head ninja do this time for you to send him out the door like that?" Kakashi asked trying to choose his words wisely, because it seemed that even the slightest thing would set Sakura off today, and he did not want to fly today.

Sakura looked up to Kakashi, and bright blush crossed her face, then she tried to hide it. "I-it's nothing, let's get to the training field, and train, I may tell you later." Sakura said still embarrassed about the fact that she kissed Naruto, and did not want to admit this fact yet. "Well let's go and not waste any more time." Sakura said, and then helped Naruto who was dizzy back to his feet.

Naruto was still seeing stars from his last encounter with Sakura's fist, but having her help him was worth it, and he was going to milk this for as long as he could, or until Sakura caught wise of his plans. 'Let's hope she does not realize what I am trying to do too soon, and sends me flying again.' Naruto thought to himself as they got to the training grounds, and Sakura was still helping him walk a little, but then she sat him down by a tree, and smacked him until he woke up, so he stopped faking. "So are we going to wait on Sai or, are we just going to train?" Naruto asked looking around, noting that Sai was not anywhere he could see or sense using sage mode. "Well it seems he is not coming, let's train our combos Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, with his usually optimistic attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

*Here it is the long awaited chapter four! Sorry it takes so long for me to update it, but I get distracted by another online site I am usually on, and never think to update my fan fiction. *

Naruto cracked his neck, and then his knuckles as he looked over to his Sensei who was standing in front of him, and Sakura. "Are you sure about this Kakashi-senei? We won't hold back since you asked us not too." Naruto said, and looked over to Sakura, who gave him a sign showing she was ready. 'Alright, the plan is for me to hit him high and for Sakura-chan to hit him low!' Naruto thought excitedly, and before charging at Kakashi's-sensei, only to be Judo flipped over Kakashi, but gave Sakura just nearly enough time to sweep Kakashi's legs. 'Time for me to hit him low' Naruto thought as he swept Kakashi's legs knocking him onto the ground only to have him roll out of away from Sakura the way a second later.

Kakashi brushed off the dirt that was covering the front of his flak Jacket. "Good, but it will take more than that to get me." Kakashi said goading Naruto, and Sakura into trying harder, it seemed to work, because he had to dodge a simultaneous attack again, but this one was much closer to connecting than the last one. 'Their teamwork is increasing at an incredible rate! What happened over the week and for them to start working in sync so much?' Kakashi thought as he dodge flurries of attacks from every direction, and a few to his blind spot. "Come on just a little more and you may make contact." Kakashi said, and kicked Naruto sending him back about a foot, then stood waiting for him to recover.

Naruto coughed a bit, but rushed right back in a second later. "Come on Kakashi-sensei, you are just defending, how will we get better if you are not going offensive?" Naruto, then caught his breath, and rushed back in to support Sakura, and the rest of the day went pretty much the same way, and ended up with the trio on their back panting after a hard days practice. "Kakashi-sensei how about you treat us to Ichiraku's!" Naruto asked sitting up right with his hands clasped together like how he begs to be treated to Ichiraku Ramen, and he begged Kakashi until he gave in, and treated them to it.

Sakura laughed a bit at the fact that no matter what Naruto always seemed to convince Kakashi-sensei to take them out to eat. "How do you do it Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto, who gave her a 'What are you talking about look?' which caused Sakura to flick him on the forehead. "You know what I am talking about, how do you convince Sensei to take us out for Ramen after a mission, or a good training session?" Sakura asked curiously, and then took a bite of her Ramen while listening to Narutos answer which Sakura thought was going to be a long winded explanation , but it was not like she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura turn's around at her front door, and looked at Naruto with a slight blush. "W- Would you like to come in Naruto?" Sakura asked sheepishly, then averted her eyes from Naruto who was blushing a bit too, but he nodded. "Alright, sit on the couch, and I will make some tea." Sakura said lightly, wand walked into her small kitchen, and started making tea for her, and Naruto.

Naruto sat down on the couch which was quite comfortable, and looked around. 'Last time I was here I didn't really have a chance to really take in what her apartment looked like, but now it is almost completely different from the Sakura I know.' Naruto thought, because it looked feminine than Naruto imagined. "Nice apartment you have Sakura-chan." Naruto said to Sakura who walked back into the living room with two cups of piping hot tea, and handed one to Naruto while trying to hide a blush.

Sakura nods a bit "Thank you, I am guessing it's not what you expected my apartment to be like huh?" Sakura asked, and took a sip of her tea, and gauged Naruto's expression that was obvious. "I am guessing I thought right, Naruto you are always so easy to read, even back when we were kids." Sakura said with a light laugh, but Naruto said nothing, and just took a sip of his tea calmly.

Naruto laughed a bit "I guess that is just me, I don't like hiding my feelings." Naruto said lightly

Sakura got an evil smirk on her face "You seemed to be very good at hiding your crush on me." Sakura said with a light laugh which caused Naruto to choke on his tea a bit, but he was Ok.

Naruto coughed a bit "Apparently not well enough, I didn't say anything about my crush on you, because I saw you liked Sasuke, but now that…" Naruto trailed off knowing that he didn't have to finish that statement for Sakura to get his point. "Any way, you were awesome today when we were training with Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said honestly which caused Sakura to blush even more.

Sakura smiled at Naruto's compliment, and then lay her head down on Naruto's shoulder, then sighed. "You were really good today too Naruto, you were training harder than normal too. " Sakura said, and placed a light kiss on Naruto's cheek. "That was for being there for me in a time of need, Naruto face me for a second." Sakura said lightly, and Naruto complied with Sakura's command. "You may not seem like it on the outside, but you are a quite caring person that I fell in love with, but I was just too stubborn to realize I was, I don't know what I saw in Sasuke." Sakura said, and then kissed Naruto lovingly which caused a blush to appear on both of their faces, but neither of them seemed to care.

The kissing started to get quick, and the room seems to heat up, then Naruto started leaving a trail of light kisses down Sakura's neck, then he paused for a second. "Are you sure you want to do this Sakura-chan? There is no going back from here." Naruto asked lightly, and he didn't get an answer, just a deep, and loving kiss from Sakura which he took was his answer, and resumed what he was doing.

Sakura gasped a bit as Naruto nipped at her collar bone "Lay down" Sakura said, and Naruto did as he was told, then Sakura teasingly took off her shirt, which caused a reaction in Naruto causing him to get hard, rubbing against Sakura's lower half. "We have not even done that much Naruto." Sakura said lightly, and started taking off Naruto's shirt slowly before kissing Naruto deeply. "I thought I would be doing this with Sasuke, but for some reason it feels more right with you Naruto." Sakura said with a smile, then slowly trailed her fingers down Naruto's bare chest until she got to his waist, and started pulling his pants down, until she could take them off. "It's bigger than I expected…" Sakura said, and bit her lip, then looked up to Naruto. "T- This is my first time ever seeing a real one." Sakura admitted.

Naruto laughed lightly which caused Sakura to blush "This is my first time too Sakura-chan, but from what Jiraya-sensei put in his books, you are supposed to wrap a hand around it, and massage it, in an up, and down motion." Naruto said, and then paused to let Sakura take in the information for a moment.

Sakura nodded, then slipped it out of the hole in his under wear, and started doing exactly what Naruto had just described which made Naruto gasp lightly. "Am I squeezing too hard Naruto?" Sakura asked stopping what she was going thinking that she had squeezed him a little too hard, and hurt him.

Naruto shook his head "No it just feels different from when I do it alone." Naruto admitted with a sheepish smile. "Please continue, you were doing well" Naruto said lightly, and Sakura continued.

Sakura took he skirt off, and placed her lower half above Naruto's face before returning back to what she was doing. "I also read this in one of Jiraya's books…" Sakura said before trying something she had also read about in Jiraya's book, and took the tip of it into her mouth, then continued to stroke the rest. 'Let's see if I can take it all…" Sakura thought to herself, took it all in causing Naruto to gasp a bit.

Naruto was not expecting the sudden pleasure, but he moved Sakura's panties to the side, and started licking her, while using his free hand to rub her clit which caused Sakura to gasp. 'Looks like I am doing it right to make her gasp like that.' Naruto thought picking up the pace a little.

Naruto and Sakura continued like this for about ten minutes, before Sakura positioned her lower half above Naruto's. "Please be gentle, this is my first time" Sakura said, and lowered herself onto him slowly, and bit her lip at the pain of Naruto breaking her hymen; it was a little worse than she thought.

Naruto felt honored that he was her first, and hopefully her only partner. 'Never in a million years would I have imagined I would be in the position I am in now.' Naruto thought to himself, and the pleasure finally hit him causing him to gasp a bit louder than before. "Just tell me when it gets too painful, and we will stop Ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked concernedly looking at the pained look on Sakura's face as she took all of Naruto in down to the base on the first try.

Sakura nodded lightly as she started to move up, and down, as she did the pain slowly started giving way to immeasurable pleasure. "Don't worry the pain is long gone now" Sakura said, then leaned down, and kissed Naruto passionately. "You can go faster, but don't go too fast." Sakura said lightly

Naruto nodded, and started to move a little faster, but was looking at Sakura's face to make sure he was not hurting her. "Sakura-chan it feels so good inside you, it's like my hips are moving on their own." Naruto said, and started picking up the pace at a heart racing rate.

Sakura gasped at the sudden increase of pleasure that came from Naruto suddenly picking up his pace. "Baka! Next time ask to make sure it is Ok with me to pick up the pace!" Sakura angrily said, but Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss effectively silencing her, and her complaints, not that she had anymore, because the immense pleasure she was feeling caused her mind to become blank.

Naruto picked up the pace to the max, and noticed Sakura had an expression like she was in sexual heaven, so Naruto decided to keep the same exact pace. 'Shit! I am going to come, and hard! Sorry Sakura-chan, there is not enough time!' Naruto thought to himself, as him, and Sakura came in sync.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you liked the sexual chapter, because there won't be another for a while, also in a near future chapter there will be a special reward for all of my loyal readers.

Soon after their sexual escapade Sakura fell asleep with her head on his chest, and Naruto running his hand through her hair lightly. 'This was definantly worth all the beatings I took from here.' Naruto thought to himself, and went to sleep a few seconds later with his signature smirk on his face.

Sakura woke up the next morning, and looked up to Naruto, then smiled lightly before slowly getting out of the bed as to not disturb Naruto's' sleep. 'He is so cute sleeping' Sakura thought with a smile before she went into the small little kitchen that was in her apartment, then started cooking breakfast for her, and Naruto. 'Last time I was at his apartment all he had was ramen, so I doubt he has had a good home cooked meal in a long time.' Sakura thought with a giggle, and started humming a little.

Naruto sat up slowly, because he smelt something delicious in the air 'Whatever it is it has my mouth watering like I smell pork flavored ramen!' Naruto thought, as he walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, and kissed the back of her neck lightly which caused Sakura to smile.

Sakura turned around in Naruto's grip, and kissed him lovingly. "Breakfast will be done soon, so go sit at the table for now." Sakura said lightly, and Naruto nodded then went to the table, and sat down.

Naruto waited eagerly in anticipation for her to be done; in truth ramen was all he had ever eaten, but if Sakura was the one that cooked it, he might as well try it. "Whatever you are cooking smells even better than nee-chan's ramen." Naruto admitted lightly, which made Sakura smile at the compliment.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence Sakura was finished cooking so she turned off the oven, and fixed their plates, then handed Naruto his plate. "Go on, dig in, and tell me if you like or not." Sakura said encouragingly to Naruto before taking a bite of her own food, and smiled a bit

Naruto took a bite, and was amazed at how it tasted so different from ramen, but it was a good different. "It is good Sakura-chan, I normally eat ramen, so this taste is all new to me." Naruto admitted as his trademark grin crossed his face before he took another bite, then Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi appeared in a whirl of leaves reading his book before looking to Naruto, and Sakura, stuffing his book in a pouch. "You two, Hokage-sama wants to speak with you soon, so hurry up with breakfast, and then go to her directly." Kakashi said, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura looked confusedly at Naruto who only shrug because he was just as confused. "I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants with us." Sakura thought out loud, before taking a few more bites of breakfast.

~After the two love birds finished breakfast they headed towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto yawned a bit, but kept walking "maybe it's a mission!" Naruto thought enthusiastically out loud earning him some questioning looks from various people around them, but Naruto paid no attention to them. 'I wonder what kind of mission as they reached the Hokage tower.

Sakura opted to use the window like most nin did now a days, followed by Naruto who followed suit.

Naruto tapped Tsunade who had fallen asleep again with her bottle of fine sake on the shoulder to wake her up. "You needed to see us Obaa-chan?" Naruto said as Tsunade sat up, and stretched before letting out a big yawn nearly accidently punching Naruto in the face in the process.

Sakura knew better than to stand that close to her while she was waking up. "Kakashi-sensei sounded kind of urgent so what's up?" Sakura asked before sitting down in a chair in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded a bit "I have an A rank mission for you two" Tsunade said gauging their reactions.

Naruto was about ready to jump out of his chair in anticipation as Tsunade briefed them on their mission.


End file.
